<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Angel by bigwolfpup, TiBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354224">Hidden Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup'>bigwolfpup</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun'>TiBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Super Family, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Holidays, M/M, Non-Human Clint Barton, One Shot, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky Barnes' first holiday season after recovering from Hydra's claws. He's excited for the festivities, but is quick to notice that someone important to him seems to be missing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Winterhawk Bingo Round Two</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.</p><p>Bingo Fill Winterhawk Bingo: Argument</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bucky tapped his hands against his thighs excitedly as he rode down in the elevator to the community floor of Avengers tower. This was his first holiday season with the Avengers; his new family after Steve had introduced him to them. They were all really kind and understanding, even if Bucky did do some questionable things in his past that the Avengers had to deal with. So it was nice to have them welcome him with open arms to the tower, allowing him to live there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for why he was riding in the elevator, he had been invited down to help decorate the community space for the season. There was going to be hot chocolate, candy, cookies, and all the fun things about the holiday season, things Bucky hadn't gotten to experience since before the war. So it was no wonder why he was finally excited for something, after finally feeling normal again after some heavy therapy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the elevator doors opening to the community floor, the brunet was suddenly overwhelmed with the scents of cookies baking, and it put a smile on his face as he stepped into the community space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first person to notice Bucky's arrival was Steve, the blond's smile lighting up the room as he stepped away from cutting out cookie shapes. "Bucky, you're here! We've got loads of cookies baking and hot chocolate in the pot on the stove."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a peppermint stick in yours, James? Marshmallows?” Natasha asked from said stove where she was starting to ladle hot chocolate into holiday themed mugs for people. The mug she grabbed for Bucky had a fluffy cat wearing a santa hat on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peppermint please," Bucky responded while hugging Steve. "You guys have done more food stuff than actual decorating. Using the baking as an excuse for snack breaks?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You caught us," Steve said, chuckling. "We just thought it'd be more fun decorating if we had snacks and drinks while we decorated. Though Tony wanted to make spiked punch. We told him no for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for later tonight. We don’t want to risk the lower tolerance members of the team getting too drunk before we get this place festive.” Natasha agreed as she put a peppermint stick in the mug before handing it over to Bucky with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still say we should build up their tolerances through exposure!” Tony said from where he was decorating some sugar cookies that had cooled enough to be decorated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a good idea. No one wants to test the big guy on alcohol.” Bruce said as he mixed up a batch of dough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad that I get to celebrate the holidays this year with family. It's been a long time since I was able to do things like this." Bucky smiled and took a sip of his hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all about the family time during the holidays.” Tony grinned. “Oh hey, Peter!  Want to help me decorate cookies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter, who had just walked in, shrugged and went to join his father, “Can I eat the frosting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Today’s a day to spoil ourselves with sweets.” Tony grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you guys run out of frosting, let me know and I’ll make more.” Bruce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well good to know we're free to eat as much sweets as we want today," Bucky said. "Clint will love this when he gets here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s smiles fell a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clint won’t be joining us.” Natasha said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked confused. "What do you mean? Did he suddenly offend you guys so you decided not to invite him or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, he’s always invited, but he never comes. He hides away for weeks, we won’t see him again until New Years day.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That long? Why doesn't he come? Is it clear to him that he's invited?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s clear. JARVIS even reminds him.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t really know why he locks himself away.” Steve shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even Nat doesn’t know why.” Bruce said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best guess is that his emotions this time of the year aren't...positive. Maybe some childhood trauma or something.” Natasha agreed. And it made sense. Clint never talked about his childhood. The closest he’d ever gotten was mentioning his brother Barney once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky's mood dropped quickly. "Well, has anyone ever bothered to call him or go visit him? Surely he doesn't want to be alone with his thoughts if he's feeling down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t even open the door to me.” Natasha said, “I tried when I was on my way down, but like every other year since we moved into the tower, he doesn’t even open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve tried hard a few years ago. Came back looking like a sad puppy when he failed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do drop off his gifts and food outside his door for him which he takes inside at some point. He also ninjas out here to leave us all gifts, but we simply never get to see him.” Tony said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe he'll talk to me. He knows how depressed I've been. People who go through trauma pack together." Bucky put down his drink and headed back towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to try and muscle your way in, take him some hot chocolate to sweeten the action.” Natasha said, filling a mug with a dog surrounded by gumdrops and candy canes with the drink, adding the things she knew Clint liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, sweets are one of his weaknesses." The brunet turned on his heel just before he got to the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, James. Drag him down here if you can!” she called after him once he took the drink from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky waved and entered the elevator, smiling as the doors closed once he had chosen the floor Clint lived on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about as long a ride to Clint's floor as it was to Bucky's, so he had plenty of time to think about what he'd say to Clint. He had recently found the blond to be quite attractive, and though he'd never say it to anyone, he had a feeling that Clint liked him back. So maybe it was a good topic to talk about to get Clint out of his down mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at Clint's floor came quickly as Bucky was lost in his thoughts. Suddenly he was there at the door with hot chocolate in his hand and a head full of thoughts. Swallowing, he knocked on the door and waited for some sort of response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Nat, still not going down to the cookie party.” Clint’s voice responded, muffled through the thick door separating Bucky from Clint’s apartment area of his floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not Nat," Bucky responded. "But I do have hot chocolate with candy to offer in exchange for a conversation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Steve?” Clint asked, not sounding very sure of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong again. It's Bucky." The brunet smiled. "Can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky? Aw, sorry, man. My aids need a charge. Accidentally slept in them last night instead of putting them on the charger. Um, I kinda...I don’t...socialize this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I was told. Come on, I've got a cup of cocoa with your name on it, and if you wait any longer, it won't be hot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless you leave it by the door for me to grab after you go down to enjoy the party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clint, come on. I know you might be feeling down, but trust me I know how you feel. I was depressed for a long time after you guys rescued me from Hydra."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and this are two completely different things, Bucky-boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are they different? We've both gone through trauma, you shouldn't be hiding away and trying to deal with it all on your own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not depressed—I mean, okay so I am a bit, have anxiety too thanks to Loki...lots of fucked up shit in my head but I can manage all that with obscene amounts of coffee, lack of sleep, and horrible jokes. This isn’t...that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what is it? You can talk to me, man. We don't want you to feel like you have to hide away this time every year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to. Bad things’ll happen if I don’t.” Clint insisted through the door, a little less muffled, which suggested that the blond archer had gotten closer to the door, probably to help his dying hearing aids pick up more of Bucky’s words. “And we already have enough crap thrown at us all the time. It’s nice to avoid it when possible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I understand that. But this time of year is for you to forget about the bad things in the world and enjoy the company of your friends and family." Bucky stepped closer to the door. "Don't you wanna share some cookies with Nat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sigh, “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to share cookies with Nat and throw snowballs at Tony when they have the silly snow day thing where Tony turns one of the training rooms into a winter wonderland, and get my turn to be lifted like a kid by Captain America himself to put the topper on the tree and all that fun stuff that the team does together in the weeks counting down to the new year. Who wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> that? I just—I can’t. But I can—I watch sometimes, from the vents. Even if they don’t know I’m there, I am sometimes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky sighed. "Alright, I'm bringing this hot chocolate in to you whether you like it or not. It's not healthy to isolate yourself for an entire a season." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and down the door before trying to open it from his side. It was locked, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Clint insisted, “I can’t be...seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quiet admission, one that wouldn’t have been heard by anything who didn’t have the advanced hearing of a super soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky narrowed his eyes. "Clint… unlock your door please. You don't have to open it for me, you can hide if you want, but please just let me in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize even Nat’s never gotten me to let her in this time of year, and she’s been trying since we met pre-SHIELD days, right? I like you, Bucky, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just...don’t have options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you do. I know what it's like to think you can't be seen by others. I know the pain of thinking that way and hiding away from others." Sighing again, Bucky looked in the direction of the ceiling. "JARVIS, can you unlock his door?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the capabilities to unlock any door in the entire tower, Sergeant Barnes. However, I do take security and privacy protocols seriously, and Agent Barton has requested a full privacy lockdown of his private quarters, as he does every year around the Winter Solstice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clint, can you at least let me hand your hot chocolate to you? You don't have to show your face. Just crack the door open."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint let out a sigh followed by a long pause, “You would continue this even after that’s room temperature, wouldn’t you? Fine, fine, okay, just—let me…” he trailed off and there were sounds of things being moved around, sort of like Clint was shifting through a junk drawer or box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the sounds stopped and Bucky heard the clicks of the door’s locks disengaging before it opened, just a little and the head of an older Stark Industries flashlight poked out through the crack and flicked on. Then, only then, did Clint’s arm, wrapped in what looked to be a super soft purple shirt sleeve snaked out into view, keeping in the beam of harsh light. His gloved fingers searching for the mug of hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled and handed the cup to the searching hand. "You living in the dark in there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with the amount of fairy lights I’ve been putting up around the place.” came the answer as his fingers finally wrapped around the mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure it's really pretty. Can I… take a peek?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a peek at my sexy arm already. That’s more than I’ve given Nat you know.” The tone was joking, but still hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, and it's a mighty sexy arm indeed. But I know you're struggling with this time of year, and whenever you might need me… well, I'll be here. You can tell me anything, I've seen some shit in my day, so I'm not freaked out by much anymore. I mean hey, I've got a highly advanced robot arm. I'm like the terminator at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, Tony’s infected you with his nickname for you.” Clint gasped, his arm starting to retract in with the mug of hot chocolate. “But really, it’s fine. When I get too overwhelmed with loneliness I crawl through the vents to see what everyone is doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky quickly grabbed Clint's arm, though not tightly. Just enough to stop the blond. "You don't have to crawl through vents when you feel lonely, you know…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I do. I can’t...I can’t risk it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet stepped closer. "Can't risk being overwhelmed by your emotions in front of your friends? In front of… a potential boyfriend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky...I...It’s not like that...I told you it’s…” Clint sighed, “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint made no comment about the boyfriend thing, but he had mentioned his aids were low, so it was possible he hadn’t heard it clearly enough through the door. Well, Bucky would try again, hopefully when Clint could understand him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I told you that you could tell me anything. That I'm here for you, no matter how fucked up you are this time of year." Bucky a grip creeped up Clint's arm slowly. "Please… don't shut out your friends… don't shut me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint sighed, “I’m not trying to shut anyone out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then what's so bad that it's keeping you from seeing us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not bad, it’s just...me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always liked you, you know. Any part of you can't be so extreme that it keeps you from seeing your friends." Bucky tried to step closer and peek through the door, trying to make eye contact with Clint. He couldn't see much but there was some type of glow coming from the apartment that didn't look like it was coming from a flashlight or fairy lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”I know...I like you too, Bucky. A lot.” a sigh, “Fine. just...don’t freak out or be...weird about it.” Clint said, tugging his arm inside before removing the flashlight. Then the door opened more to allow Bucky inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front room of the apartment was draped in fairy lights of white and purple. A small tinsel tree with little homemade ornaments with photographs of everyone important to Clint sat on the center of the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky walked in, charmed by the lights everywhere. It was calming and cozy, not quite what he expected Clint's apartment to look like, but maybe it felt cozy because he couldn't see the potential mess that usually accompanied depression.. However, his attention wasn't drawn to the lights for very long. Soon his eyes locked onto Clint, and what he saw before him was so far beyond what he expected to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky paused just inside the door, looking over Clint with eyes that were slightly wider than they had been moments ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint was glowing. Yes, the blond himself was glowing. Glowing brighter than the lights around the room, a glow from within his very skin and hair that seemed completely unhampered by the soft pajamas he wore. His hair seemed more golden than blond really, and his eyes were a brighter blue than normal. Despite being dressed in cozy clothes that did nothing to hide the glow of the skin under them, he looked otherworldly, especially when taking into consideration his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wings</span>
  </em>
  <span> that curled around Clint's body like a protective layer. The wings so guardedly folded behind and around his body looked like portals straight to the sky outside,  the slow lazy drift of clouds against the pale blue looked like puzzle pieces taken right out of the sky above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky couldn't help but stare at Clint, simply in awe at the blond's appearance. "Wow, you look like something out of a sci fi movie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shifted nervously, “Yeah, can’t hide it this time of year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you like some sort of holiday spirit that teaches people the meaning of Christmas or whatever?" Bucky smiled and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Mom called us Solstice Angels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah wait, an angel? They really exist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah? But also no? I don’t know… I’m not like what Christians call Angels. I don’t know anything about heaven or any of that. Still atheist and everything. Just know my mom’s family came here from somewhere else and was stranded. We don’t remember where we came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. So you’re an angel all on his own who thinks he has to hide this from his friends. You know we’d all still love you the same. I know I do, and I’m the one who’s seen the most shit.” Bucky smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but… Look, my brother told people he had trusted before and they turned on him fast. He died because they wanted to control the powers they assumed he had. Now I’m the last one of us on earth. I know that because we can sense each other so long as we’re on the same planet. I can’t sense any others like me after my brother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted nervously, “I was born closest to the summer solstice, so that’s when my abilities are strongest. Finding natural energy without issue. But the winter one...is when I’m at my weakest and I need a...recharge of sorts. My body reaching out for what it needs. In the days leading up to the winter solstice I lose control and what I am becomes unhidable. I soak in what I need from the forces that be or whatever it is that happens on the day of the solstice—mom never got around to explaining it fully. She died too soon to teach Barney and I everything—and then after the solstice ends it’s a slow fade to when I can finally hide them again without making myself sick from using that energy too soon before it settles or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shrugged, looking down, “You know not a lot scares me, but being hunted is one of the few things that does. After killing my brother, they came after me. After all, if one Barton brother has magic, then the other must as well, right? Two chances to get what they want. I only survived because it was the summer solstice, and I was at my strongest. I didn’t mean to—but it was the first time I got blood on my hands. Though I wasn’t unharmed, either. I sort of blacked out through most of it. Don’t remember what exactly happen, just remember the aftermath and being in very rough shape...was in the hospital for a month recovering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clint, you don't have to worry about me turning on you. I know you must feel lonely about being the last solstice angel, and I'm sure you miss your family. I think what you need the most is a hug at this point, but… I understand now why you hide away this time of year, other than needing to recharge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, a hug would be amazing. I always start to feel a bit touch starved this time of year…” Clint said, his shoulders sagging. “I know it’s still just the first day but just knowing it’ll be close to a full month before I go socialize again really seems to speed up the feeling, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I know all too well." Bucky stepped forward and embraced Clint with a tight hug, ignoring how the blond's wings felt on his skin as he hugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint seemed to melt into the embrace, tucking himself in close and nuzzling into Bucky’s neck in a way he hadn’t let himself do before. He had the biggest crush on Bucky, but he hadn’t wanted to push the formerly brainwashed assassin into anything that might have made him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings shifted, drooping down and curling around them both, feathers tickling against Bucky—and they were feathered wings. Up close and personal it was possible to see the definition of each feather, but at any sort of distance they just looked like pieces of the sky following Clint. They sprouted from Clint’s back at his shoulder blades, and Clint’s shirt had a low back that allowed them to exist without the restriction of a normal shirt. If one were to pay attention to the shirt itself, it could be noted that it was home made, stitched together with the same stitching doctors used to close wounds, which suggested that Clint had made the shirt himself just for the time his wings were out and on show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling comfortable enough, Bucky nuzzled back slightly. He wanted Clint to know that he cared and that he didn't have to hide away like he had been for years. At least, not when Bucky was around. Bucky would always be a safe person for Clint to be around, no matter the time of day or year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your wings are really beautiful you know," Bucky said quietly after they had hugged for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Camo for flight. They reflect the sky directly above me so I'm not spotted in the air. My skin glows to distort the visual of my body. At night I look more like a shooting star."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyone made a wish off you? Because I would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint flushed red, the blush accented by the glow of his skin, "Is that a pick up line?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Did it work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I like the cheesy flirty things." He stepped back to look at Bucky with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm full of them." Bucky smiled back. "But I don't suppose I could convince you to come help decorate the community floor and enjoy some cookies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint bit down on his lower lip, "I'm not sure…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know Nat will be happy to see you. Plus I can explain to everyone before you show your face." Bucky put a hand in Clint's shoulder. "You live in the same tower as a bunch of heroes. Their job is to protect people, so I have no doubt they'd keep you and your secret safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint gave a small nod, "Okay, okay, I'll go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise you'll be safe. I'll tell everyone everything, and maybe even tell them we're dating now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding Clint pulled away And moved to put on his slippers, "I like the dating part best."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled. "I'm glad you like that part. I like it too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Best part." Clint grinned like literal sunshine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you glow more if you're in more light? Or is it the same amount?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same I think? I can't really tell…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess I can tell you when we leave this room. Are you warm enough?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope, but wings don't play nice with normal shirts, so I've learned to manage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled. "Well, if you get too cold then, I'm here to give you more hugs. Shall we go see our friends then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could just wear you like a cape.” Clint smiled, “You—I don’t mind if you touch my wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet reached out slowly to touch Clint's wings. Their touch was so soft, Bucky thought his hand might go right through them. The reflective images on them swirled around his fingers, little bits of light sparkling near his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So magical. And soft."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, only magic trick I know.” Clint chuckled, “You know, if it counts as a magic trick or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's no trick, that's for sure. I think Thor would like your wings a lot. You know he's big into that kind of stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a fellow being from out there.” Clint agreed, waving his hand up vaguely at the sky, “I always figured he’d be safest to show all this to since he has a shapeshifting brother and stuff.” His tone was strained when he spoke of Loki, but it was a point and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not forgiveness </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the man who had taken over his mind and body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’d feel honored to meet a being as rare as you are on this planet. And maybe he knows more of you off planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Never been off this planet though. I am half human as well. Don’t have some of the abilities my mom had. Can’t heal ouches like she did, but animals love me like they loved her so that might be related. Hard to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re good with animals, I’d say you’re liked by most people.” Bucky shrugged. “I’d like to think that animals have a good judge of character in a person. I trust them more than most people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell that to all the people who have tried to kill me over the years. It’d be nice if they knew how to like me instead of making my life hard.” Clint chuckled and then sighed, “Okay, I think I’m ready to go down and face the chaos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We’ll get you some actual hot chocolate, rather than your now room temperature chocolate.” Bucky chuckled and headed towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint nodded, sipping his hot chocolate, “It’s not quite to room temp yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be there by the time we get to the community floor, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two were out of Clint's apartment, Bucky led the blond to the elevator. Luckily it wasn’t too long of a walk to the elevator, and Clint could be safely behind the solid doors of the elevator until they got to the community floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you or Nat have my spare aids? I might need to swap them soon if I’m going to be socializing like a normal human-being.” Clint asked as they stood in the elevator. He often gave his partner on a mission his spares to hold in case something happened, and his last mission had been with both his best friend and his crush (who was now his boyfriend. He needed to start updating his thought on what Bucky was to him now).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Nat’s got them. She almost always keeps them on her in case she runs into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Clint glanced over at Bucky, “Are you comfortable with doing cute couple stuff like holding hands or cuddling? Figure I should ask before I accidently make you uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me, to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any pause on kissing?” Clint asked, “Cuz you realize, Tony’s hung mistletoe in here, and we’re under it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky looked up and raised his eyebrows. “Huh… well, I can’t say no to a kiss underneath the mistletoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay.” Clint smiled, turning to slip his arms around Bucky and bring their lips together in their first kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky managed to scoop up some of Clint's feathers into the embrace, but he loved their feeling on his skin as he kissed Clint for the first time. It felt like the most beautiful and right thing in the world, and the best thing to happen to the brunet since being rescued from Hydra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pressed into the kiss more the longer it lingered. Buct finally they parted and Clint grinned, “You kiss good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” Bucky complimented with a goofy smile. “Had practice before.?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some, but lately mostly with my pillow during a saucy dream.” Clint winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ve been in some of those dreams lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them.” Clint admitted without shame. “Since the first time I saw your murder strut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like guys with murderous struts and stares? Because I've got both."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I really do like the dual vibes you got. Going from that dangerous bad boy assassin you are on a mission to this adorably soft boy you are every other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t let the enemy know you have feelings. Otherwise they use that as a weakness against you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Fuck, is that my issue? I show off my sensitive side too much so the baddies assume I’m the weak link to bash over the head?” Clint teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you have no issue. The baddies have an issue where they assume you’re the weakest link because you’re not a super soldier, a god, or don’t have money. You’re one of the strongest members of the team. Far from the weakest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And dog movies make me cry.” Clint chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse the interruption, but you have been at your destination floor for a while now. Shall I open the doors?” JARVIS asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah if you would please.” The brunet turned to his boyfriend. “Clint, you want to come out with me or wait for me to explain everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wait. Come back to get me when you’re done. Don’t feel up to seeing everyone react without any hint that I’m...going to look like a firefly who stole part of the sky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got it. I'll be back soon." The doors to the elevator opened and Bucky walked out. Thankfully the doors shut quickly behind him, so he was able to approach his friends without them seeing Clint right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back. You were gone a while. Finally give up on our hiding hawk?” Tony asked when he spotted Bucky. It looked like cookie decorating had turned into a frosting fight. Both Tony and Peter had it on their faces and in their hair. Not to mention the table was littered with stray sprinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cookies are almost done. Well, they will be if those two stop being adorable.” Steve chuckled, “The gingerbread is on the cooling rack so we were going to build the gingerbread mansion and decorate it as a group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like fun. Actually, I do have someone who wants to join waiting in the elevator." Bucky smiled as most everyone's attention turned to him. "But I have to explain some things first before he comes out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha gave him an approving quirk of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait—You actually got him out? That’s like, the only thing ever that Natasha’s failed at!” Tony gasped, “How’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably by finally getting the balls to ask Clint out on a date.” Nat said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we did decide to start dating while we talked,” Bucky started. "But there's a lot more to why he's a little nervous about seeing all of you. What I'm gonna tell you might seem a little outrageous to most of you, but you've got to go along with me on this. Clint just wants to be around his friends without there being any awkwardness about himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would there be an awkwardness? We are already good friends!” Thor boomed with a grin, wearing the frilliest holiday apron in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, he’s not fully human. Not that that is an issue because you’re not human at all, Thor, and most of us have some sort of enhancement to our skills and weapons. But Clint is actually something very rare and the last of his kind here on Earth.” Bucky looked directly at Thor. “You might know of them, and perhaps you’ve already sensed that he’s not fully human like he appears to be. They’re called solstice angels, and Clint is one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean he’s not human? He’s the most human member of all of us! And that includes Tony with his superhuman brain.” Bruce spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solstice angels…” Thor frowned in thought, “I have not heard of them, however, it is possible I have by another name. Some people go by different names in different locations. But I was under the idea that Midguard only had midgardians—or humans as you call yourselves—as local residents of the planet, not counting the noble flora and fauna, of course. Perhaps his kind are not local here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not. But Clint uses this time of year to recharge his powers basically. So it’s harder for him to hide his true form, and that’s why he’s hidden from everyone every year. The winter solstice is his time to recover and rest. The summer solstice is when he’s most powerful.” Bucky shrugged. “But anyways, he wanted you all to know everything about him before he confronted everyone. He doesn’t want it to be a big deal, so try not to pay much attention to his wings, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Robin Hood has wings?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool! Can he fly?” Peter asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure he can fly,” Bucky answered with a smile. “I’m sure he’d let you touch his wings if you asked him. They’re very soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m picturing him with hawk wings. Probably the real inspiration for his hero name.” Sam said—and when did he get there? He’d still been in DC last Bucky knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They look nothing like hawk wings, trust me.” Bucky gestured towards the elevator. “Should I go get him then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already know we want him here to celebrate the holidays with us, Buck.” Steve smiled, “He’s part of this family, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then I’ll go get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to the elevator, Bucky retrieved Clint. He knocked on the elevator doors so Clint knew that the brunet was ready to bring him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint must have told Jarvis to open the doors, because a moment later they opened and Clint stepped out, looking nervously up at Bucky before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Bucky reassured his new boyfriend. He smiled and squeezed Clint’s hand back. “Everyone seems pretty willing to accept you as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hope it doesnt change when they see…” Clint muttered, leaning into Bucky’s side as they turned towards the community kitchen where everyone was gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky guided Clint to the others, smiling when they walked into view. “Clint’s here, everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shifted his weight as he felt everyone’s eyes on him and his own flickered over to Natasha. Her eyes were wide with a level of pure surprise that even he had never seen her show, eyes wide and lips parted slightly in the closest thing to open-mouthed shock as he figured she could get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, um...I glow in the dark…” he finally tried joking to cut through the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James really wasn’t kidding,” Nat spoke up. “You really do have wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they do look really soft,” Tony added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s glowing too,” Thor spoke up, smiling. “Very similar to other beings I’ve seen before, but not exactly the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what he is?” Bruce asked Thor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a guess based on stories, but I haven't had the opportunity to meet one before, so I can’t be sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I am?” Clint asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My people called them Star Children.” Thor shrugged, “They were from a neighboring planetary system to Asgard's, but when their star died, they no longer were able to sustain life on their home planet. They scattered in search of a new home. I have heard of colonies that have been established, but many family units were lost individually. Different planets and how they interact with their stars affect the Star Children in different ways, as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother had said that her family came from elsewhere, but my brother and I had never gotten the full story…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it is very possible that your family is one of the lost family units.” Thor nodded, “And the solstice effect on you is just how the star known as the Sun affects your kind here, which would also explain the name your family has adopted. If you’d like, we could venture out to one of the settlements to see if you match the Star Children. Reunite you with the traditions of your people, even if Midgard is your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shrugged, “Never been off Earth before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you said you were only half solstice angel, right?" Bucky asked. "So the culture might be so foreign to you that you might be uncomfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad was human. A nasty one. Don’t want any of his culture. Would be nice to rediscover where my mom’s family was from, though. I don’t know, I’d have to think about it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd go with you if you'd want the support." Bucky smiled and squeezed Clint's hand again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my boyfriend, pretty sure I wouldn’t make it through a space trip without you or Nat tagging along.” Clint smiled, wiggling his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come no matter what,” Nat spoke up as she stepped closer to Clint. “You’re my best friend, there’s no place you’ll go without me there to make sure you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I never told you about this, Nat.” Clint said, giving her an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I understand why you hid it from me.” Nat smiled. “But you know you can come to me for anything. Even things like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve always known, it’s just hard when I remember that my brother’s dead because he’d shown himself to people he trusted… I figured it was just easier to just hide away when I can’t control all this.” he gestured at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Clint. You know you can trust us with this secret. We won’t let you end up like your brother did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Clint pulled her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we… just….how are your wings doing that?” Tony finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint shrugged, “Don’t know, but it helps me become practically invisible when I fly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fly...and you still expect one of us other flyers to catch you when you jump off buildings?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint grinned, “Yeah well, they only work when they’re out and I don’t want the baddies to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want anyone to know that he’s also super human like the rest of us,” Bucky said, then smirked at Tony. “Well, almost all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we are all superhumans.” Peter said, “Even if my dads say I’m too young to help with the hero stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be able to join us one day,” Steve said, ruffling some of Peter’s hair with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for a long while though,” Tony spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only thirteen, spider boy. Let your parents give you a proper childhood as long as they can. Time goes by too fast.” Nat said, patting the boy’s hair. “Trust me. I didn’t get a childhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bahh humbug!” Peter said, causing everyone to start laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glad that everyone was getting along and having a good time, Bucky turned to Clint again and smiled. “Wanna get some fresh hot chocolate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and a cookie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like they baked a lot of cookies, so you have plenty to choose from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint snatched up a cookie as he passed by the cooling racks full of them, passing it to Bucky before grabbing another. “So, uh, what’s next on the activity list for the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gingerbread house.” Sam said. “You’ll get to decorate your own gingie-you this year since you’re joining us for once. We even have some purple frosting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They even made your favorite color,” Bucky said gently. “Looks like to me these guys remember you every year, even if you neer came to be with them in the past.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically I did come, I was in the vents half the time, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but they never knew you were in the vents. As far as they knew, you were hidden away in your apartment dealing with complicated emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, we knew. Or at least, I did.” Natasha stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really? Why didn’t you share with the class?” Tony asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friends don’t snitch.” Natasha shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Nat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I stand corrected then.” Bucky chuckled and took a bite of his cookie. “Everyone here has always cared about your wellbeing, Clint. They were just waiting for you to come forward about yourself all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll work on those insecurities I guess. Try to come next year without needing to be coaxed out by my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can do it, but I’ll still be here next year if you think you’ll need me again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Even if I don’t need you I’d want you to be here for me again next year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you any time soon.” Bucky smiled and returned the kiss to Clint’s own cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, cute.” Wanda said, walking in while stripping off her bright red winter coat, water droplets in her hair from melted snowflakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s different…” Pietro said from behind his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously. They’re dating now.” Wanda said, handing him her coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you don’t see it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been able to, though it’s much clearer now.” Wanda said simply, “Nothing new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved over to give Clint a hug as she always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve always known about Clint's existence as something other than human?” Bucky asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” she lifted her hand with it glowing red, “His energies react to mine in interesting ways and I can’t help but see it, even when it’s hidden. I don’t know what it is or why it is, but he’s a good guy so I wasn’t going to question it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, he might have been happy to know that what he was wasn't being questioned by someone who could see his true form."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I’d have many answers.” Clint shrugged as he bit into his cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get working on the gingerbread house.” Pietro said, moving pieces of gingerbread over to the large dining table where they could all gather around to work on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got someone I can actually put my gingerbread person next to that’s not Steve." Bucky said with a smile. "We can make them matching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frost their hands together so that they’ll be holding hands.” Clint grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love that idea." The brunet leaned in and nuzzled Clint a little before grabbing a gingerbread person to decorate as himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I make a candy mistletoe to put above your cookie selves?” Steve teased as he readied a piping bag so he could help with building the walls with Tony and Thor’s help, everyone else getting to work on some decorations and their gingerbread selves for it once it was built.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to. We already kissed under the mistletoe in the elevator. Assuming Tony did that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have, but cookie-you hasn’t.” Steve teased. “And yes, Tony put that in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta give myself an excuse for kisses in the elevator.” Tony shrugged, looking over his floor plan for the gingerbread house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as it's just kissing in that elevator, I'm glad it's there." Bucky chuckled and looked back at Steve. "Yeah why not make some frosting mistletoe for our cookie selves?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think that I’d do more than kiss my husband in an elevator, Buck?” Steve asked. "We have a son who lives on our floor you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, but that doesn't mean you wanna get away from him sometimes. You are still husbands after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Uncle Bucky, don't encourage my dads to be gross." Peter whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm encouraging them to not do that stuff in the elevator." Bucky chuckled. "There are many places better to do it than there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like the range?" Clint asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's be honest, do you really wanna get cozy in the range when you have a perfectly good bed to do that stuff on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sexy shooting skills are at the range." The blond shrugged. “I would totally kiss you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd kiss you there too, and probably anywhere in this tower as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ew, now I have to see two gross kissing couples." Peter wrinkled his nose, causing everyone else to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by with many festive moods and high spirits. The rest of the community area got decorated, and the gingerbread house with gingerbread Avengers was set up on the coffee table near the very large TV. Most everyone was relaxing in that area after everything was finished, watching old holiday cartoons and movies while they sipped on coffee, hot chocolate, or spiked punch, which had definitely been snuck in at some point in the day. Either way, everyone was happy and satisfied with the decorating and their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still in the kitchen, Bucky and Clint took the opportunity to talk to each other while sipping in their own drinks. The brunet was leaning against the counters near the stove while Clint sat on the island across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really glad you decided to come out to be with us," Bucky said with an affectionate tone. "I know I would have been lonely without you around, even if we weren't dating yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good first day of the Avenger holiday season?" Clint smiled, leaning into Bucky's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The best first day." Bucky smiled and turned his head to kiss Clint's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint flushed, "Thanks for coaxing me out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. I was glad I did it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll have to thank Steve for making you as stubborn as he is to counter my own stubbornness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's definitely the more stubborn one, but it's worn off on me since he became the big guy." Bucky chuckled and shrugged. "I guess different times call for a different personality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or just new romance." Clint shrugged, "and a cookie to share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet picked up a cookie nearby and broke it in half with a smile. "A cookie to share sounds pretty good." He offered one half to Clint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic." He smiled, kissing Bucky's lips before taking half the cookie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new romance is also nice to have today. Especially one that doesn’t need to be hidden because it’s between two men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you’re new to being allowed to be open about being queer. I forget sometimes how recently the LGBT community has started to finally win some rights...and how old you don’t look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I can show my affection without getting as many weird looks from people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we might get those looks still depending on who is around us, but at least they can’t hurt us for kissing and then we have to watch them get away with it because the law is on their side. It’s on our side now, and once my wings are able to be put away, I want to go out and show off my new boyfriend to some of my favorite places to visit. Like the dog park...or the animal shelter I volunteer at, or the best hole-in-the-wall pizzeria in Brooklyn, or, or my favorite caf</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky smiled. "Sounds like we have a lot of dates to go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure that’s like an important part of dating.” Clint grinned, “And I’ll need to have something to fill in the time I can no longer sit back and pine over you. So date nights it is!” Clint finished his half-cookie and nudged Bucky, “But for now I think I’d like to cuddle. Let's go see what holiday movie the others have currently on and spend half the run time gazing into each other’s eyes as we cuddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky set down his cup. "Sounds good to me. And maybe we can share a bed tonight? Cuddle until we fall asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice. Oh, um, who’s bed? Mine is big since I need the space for my wings, but it’s a total mess right now. Kinda dumped a ton of stuff on it when I was moving my usual decorations to make room for the holiday stuff you saw in my main room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I share space with Steve most of the time. So my bed is in his apartment. Haven't got my own place yet, but I'll have to ask him if he's going to be with Tony tonight and where."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve’s married, I thought he always slept up in Tony’s penthouse? I thought the “sharing” arrangement was just because he didn’t want you to feel lonely after—you know—the whole recovering from the fucked up shit Hydra did to you, thing. Uh, sorry for mentioning that if you’re not ok with it...I know it’s probably...touchy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet shrugged. "It's still a bit touchy, but I don't overreact anymore. Steve doesn't stay with me as often, but he does still stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can inform him that he’s not needed tonight because your super hot boyfriend is going to hold your hand tonight instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he'll understand that just fine." Bucky put an arm around Clint's hips. "Come on let's go sit down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle time.” Clint agreed, wrapping one star-shining wing around Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been distracting for the Avengers around Clint, watching his wings match the sunset, watch as the golden glow of sunlight in his skin slowly soften to something closer to moonlight, and his freckles standing out more like constellations of stars across his skin become more eye-catching as the darkness outside grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful. Natasha herself had been the one to blurt it out as she ran her fingers so close to—but still not touching—his wings as the colorful hues faded to a rich, deep navy and stars began to appear more vibrant and clear than what they could see outside due to the light pollution of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so good to feel accepted by the family he had found for himself. To know that they expected nothing more from him than he was willing to give, even after finding out he wasn’t as human as everyone had thought. Really, it seemed silly in hindsight that he had been afraid that the Avengers, a family of superhumans and gods, would react the same way that the circus, a family of crooked clowns, had reacted to Barney. If anything, Clint fit in more with the Avengers than he did with any other group that wasn’t made up of his mother and brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They cared for him. They loved him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky...well, Bucky was something special Clint hadn’t thought he’d ever get to have without the guilt of hiding such a big part of himself from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They settled down onto a couch, and Clint smiled as he snuggled into his boyfriend. Natasha sitting on his other side, moving to tuck her cold feet under Clint for warmth just like she always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he was getting the chance to enjoy a real holiday season in the Avengers’ tower, experiencing the mix of traditions each member brought in from their individual beliefs, rather than just watching with longing from the vents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bucky, well, Bucky got to have his first free holiday season being surrounded by everyone, including Clint.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>-End-</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>